My life with you
by crissingirl123
Summary: Seblaine one-shots! Please send/review me a better name 4 this story! I don't have any inspiration! Rated T for some of the one shots some day! Rating can change... !Seblaine! NEW CHAPTER 12: SIDEKICK
1. Babysitting

**I decided to make this a story with lots of one shots…! So none of these chapters got to do something with each other. And I'll make one one shot every week until I don't want to anymore! (Well I'll do my best to post one every week!) You can skip this chapter as you've already read it..! **

**I don't really know a good story name yet, so if you know one tell me!**

**Babysitting  
**

**Summary: Sebastian and Blaine find something in the kitchen and have to act like adults for once in their life. **

**Words: 1223**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

After a long week at Dalton, Blaine and Sebastian were back on their way to Blaine's house. Sebastian currently lives with Blaine because both their parents are gone for work.

'Finally home!' Sebastian said and Blaine smiled. He was glad that his house felt like a home for Sebastian. He cared about Sebastian as a friend. For now.

'Do you want something to drink?' Blaine asked while he walked into the kitchen.

'I'd love that!' Sebastian shouted back.

'Uhm… Blaine? What are you doing in that kitchen?' Sebastian asked after that he had waited for more than two minute. 'Can I get my drink? I'm really thirsty.'

'Seb?'

'No, I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your coca co…la' Sebastian did understand now why it took Blaine so much time. 'Who is that? What is it doing here?' Sebastian asked while he pointed at a little baby.

'I… I… don't know, Seb. How did she get here?' Blaine asked as he picked up the baby. But he didn't wait for Sebastian to answer his question. He walked to the couch and sat done with the baby on his lap.

'Hello little girl! Where are your mammie and daddy?' Blaine asked in a childish voice and the girl on his lab laughed. Blaine smiled too. Sebastian sat down on the couch next to Blaine.

'Can… can I hold her?' Sebastian asked, who secretly always wanted to have a baby sister. Blaine nodded and handed him the baby. When the baby was on Sebastian's lab, she started crying.

'Sleep, baby, sleep' Sebastian started to sing and as soon as Blaine realized which song he was singing he sang along. 'Our cottage vale is deep. The little lamb is on the green' The girl on Sebastian's lab relaxed, but was obviously not tired. She had her eyes wide open while she listened to the two boys. 'With woolly fleece so soft and clean. Sleep, baby, sleep.'

'What are we going to do?' asked Sebastian when they had finished the song.

'Huh, what?' Blaine asked who had been staring at Sebastian and the baby. His cheeks turned red when he realized that Sebastian had asked him a question and Sebastian just laughed.

'What were you thinking about, Killer? Something you want to share?' Sebastian asked. Blaine just shook his head. 'Fine, but what are we going to do with this kid?'

'I don't know. I never found a little baby in a kitchen before.' Blaine snapped and this made the baby cry again. At least that's what they thought. They tried everything to make it stop. They even played with socks, but the girl didn't stop.

'Seb, did you just fart?' Blaine asked irritated.

'No… oooh… Shit…' Sebastian said. 'You have to do it. I can't do it! I can't change diapers. I just… no.'

'I can change her diaper. I did it before.' Sebastian was relieved. 'But there is one thing that we need for that' Sebastian looked questioningly. 'Diapers, smart ass.'

'Oooh, yeah, right. I'll get that.' Sebastian said while he handed Blaine the baby and left. Within 5 minutes Sebastian was back and smiled when he saw Blaine and the kid. Hopefully someday he can call such a little kid his. And Blaine's. Sebastian what the fuck are you thinking about? You are not even dating! You haven't even kissed him yet. And you're already thinking about having a child together. You're fucked up... and in love with Blaine Anderson.

'Ooh… you're back. Why didn't you say something? It stinks.' Blaine said in a funny tone because he was squeezing his nose shut for the disgusting smell. And this made the girl laugh again. 'You're unbelievable.' Blaine said while he took one of the diapers and changed the diapers.

'Aaaah gross.' Blaine said. The poop of the baby was spread on the ground and his hands. He handed Sebastian the baby and went into the kitchen and washed his hands. He heard how Sebastian was making funny noises, which made the little girl laugh. Now he was sure. Blaine liked everything about Sebastian. His look, his hair, his funny voices. He loved everything. Blaine took his guitar when he was done and walked back into the living room.

'Hello, little girl' Blaine said. 'Do you want us to play some more music?' The baby nodded. Blaine didn't know if the little kid had really understand him but it didn't matter. He started to play something on the guitar and there appeared immediately a smile on the girl's and Sebastian's face. Maybe it's a little bit early to raise a child, but they both loved this kid. After a while Sebastian made Blaine stop playing.

'Blaine?' Sebastian asked seriously.

'Yes Seb.' Blaine waited gently until Sebastian spoke again.

'I… I… think I like you' Sebastian said. Blaine couldn't believe what Sebastian just said. He always thought that Seb just wanted him for sex. But Seb likes him. Maybe just as friends.

'Blaine, you're staring again.'

'Shit… I do that a lot… It's annoying isn't it?' Sebastian shook his head

'And?' Sebastian asked. He just had said to Blaine that he liked him. That's a big thing for him.

'Seb, I think I like you too.' Blaine admitted. And a smile appeared on Sebastian's face. His face that slowly leaned forward to Blaine's. Blaine saw how Sebastian's eyes stared at his lips. Blaine closed the gap and felt butterflies when their lips touched. The kiss didn't last long, because…

'Food!' Sebastian and Blaine immediately stopped the kiss and turned to the little girl. 'Food! Food!'

'So, when you're hungry you can talk!' Sebastian said as he stood up. Blaine picked the little girl up and together they walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. They gave the kid an apple.

'So what's your name?' Blaine asked, but the girl was too busy with eating her apple to answer. Blaine turned to Sebastian. 'We have to call the police.' He said.

'I don't care if we keep her for a little bit longer.' Sebastian said without doubts.

'I don't care either. I'd love that, but this girl has parents.' Blaine said as he walked to the phone and again sat down on the couch. The girl and Sebastian did the same as Blaine called the police.

'Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson and me and a friend found a little girl.' Sebastian was disappointed to hear the word friend, but tried to ignore it. 'Curly short hair, big nose, about 100 cm' Blaine explained. 'Name? Wait a second.' Blaine turned to the girl as he asked her a question. 'What's your name?'

'Evie' She said.

'What a beautiful name' Blaine said kindly as he proceed his conversation with the agent. 'Her name is Evie' he said. Sebastian heard and saw Blaine nod and hum a view times when he ended the call.

'She can stay here for two more days unless they find her parents.' Blaine said excited while he hugged Sebastian.

'You found her with a friend?' Sebastian asked.

'Boyfriend!' He said as he went in for another kiss with his boyfriend. Sebastian the boyfriend.

'Kissy too! Kissy too!' Yelled Evie. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and both gave Evie their full attention as they give her both a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading!  
****Tonight chapter 2 will be up! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	2. Strip poker

**Strip poker**

**Summary: Blaine, Sebastian, Puck and Sam play strip poker. But eventually Blaine wants to stop because it brings back memories and Sebastian is there to comfort his boyfriend.**

**Words: 1022**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Come on Blaine, join us!" I beg as Blaine had refused to play strip poker with me, Puck and Sam. It's boring without him. I mean, Puck and Sam are probably hot, but not as hot as Blaine. Blaine stood up and walked to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I saw how he had packed some beer and after a few seconds he threw an empty bottle in the trash.

"Let's do it!" He screamed already drunk. I pull him with me to his living room and see that Puck and Sam are ready to begin.

After an hour I still wear most of my clothes. Puck and Sam are both sitting on the ground only without a shirt. But Blaine on the other hand is almost naked. If he loses one more time he has to take of his briefs. And I can't wait to see what's underneath those. Blaine is my boyfriend and all, but I never seen him naked. We haven't done it yet. Blaine wants to wait and I love him. I love him so much that I can't argue about it with him. I'm on that point that I want to do everything to make him happy. I know it's stupid, but I like the way he makes me feel and I don't want it to be over.

"Briefs off! Briefs off! Briefs off!" Blaine had lost again and everyone is excited about it except Blaine. It's kind of weird. I thought that Puck and Sam were straight. It's probably the alcohol, even if alcohol let's show the real you. Blaine is really uncomfortable. He's shifting on the ground and I want to make it stop. I want to make him feel safe. He should have drunk more. The past hour during the game Blaine haven't drank any alcohol. And now he's too uncertain to be naked in front of his boyfriend and friends. Which is pretty logic now I think about it. Blaine stands up and I thought he was going to take his briefs off, but he doesn't. He turns around and runs upstairs.

"Blaine!" I scream after him, but he isn't answering me. I walk up the stairs not listening to Sam's and Puck's complaining. They don't matter to me right now. If I'm upstairs I see Blaine lying on his bed. He is crying. Fuck.

"Blaine?" He looks up and smiles a little at me. That's a good this, right? "Why did you run away? You could just say that you didn't want to take of your briefs." I say politely, but I immediately see that that wasn't his only problem. I lay down next to him and I can feel how Blaine moves and lays his head on my chest.

"It's just… stupid." I hear Blaine say.

"No Blaine. It's not. Please tell me." I see that Blaine almost starts to cry. I don't want him to cry. I want him to be happy, with me.

"Uhm… when I was eight I had to do… stuff." Blaine says and I immediately know what kind of stuff he is talking about. "Not like the big stuff… stuff…" Blaine adds as he saw the expression on my face. He don't want me to think too bad about it. So maybe he didn't had to have sex with people, but only kiss and the 'little' stuff. It's still too much and still not fair. Especially not for a boy of eight years old with little mouths.

"Blaine…" I don't know what to say. I always have that. Always as it is important to say something, if it's important to comfort someone I don't know what to say. And when this person left I know exactly what to say.

"They just needed money, all right. It's fine."

"Blaine, it's not fine. You still struggling with it. You can't live with them." I say. I wished I hadn't said the last part.

"Only two more months and then I can live with you." And I smile at that. I can't wait until then. We are going to the same college so we decided to move in by Puck. With Sam. We're gonna live together. With Puck and Sam. It was quiet for a while after that.

"I'm glad I told you this." Blaine suddenly says. I almost was fallen asleep and I jump out of the bed. Sometimes I fear way too fast.

"Ah… fuck!" I bumped against Blaine's nightstand. My head hurts. I'm sure that there will be a bruise tomorrow. And to my surprise Blaine just stands up and leaves.

"What are you doing?" He's not answering me. I try to stand up, but everything gets dizzy in front of me. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. I feel how someone presses a wet towel against my head and it immediately feels better.

"Thanks" I mutter as I throw the towel away and grab my boyfriend by his waist. I kiss him right on his mouth with the meaning for a just a little kiss. But Blaine holds my head in place and makes sure I'm not going anywhere. He doesn't have to care about that. I'm not going anywhere. At least, not without him. The kisses become hungrier and we can't do this now.

"Blaine! We should go downstairs" I tell him.

"Fine, if you want to." He says as he climbs out of the bed. But I can't let that happen. I grab him by his arm and pull him back.

"I rather stay here." I say as I let my hands inspect Blaine's body. And Blaine isn't complaining. He opens the buttons of my shirt and within a few seconds I was just in my briefs. Just like Blaine.

"Are you two coming?" Blaine's head goes straight up. Why must they ruin everything? They both heard footsteps. They're coming upstairs!

"Fuck!" Blaine swears as he jumps off the bed. He starts looking for his clothes, but remembered that they are still downstairs.

You can say that. Fuck. I thought as I tried to hide my boner.

* * *

**So… This is supposed to be a short one shot. But I realize that the end is pretty annoying for a one shot. Sam and Puck are coming upstairs! What will happen… But this is a one shot story. Review and say fart. And do you want me to write a part two? I can think about it… **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	3. Kittens

**When I decided to make a story with one shots I wanted to post one every day… I started two days ago and yesterday I didn't post… So I don't think that's going to work. But I try to post as much as possible! (After tomorrow I don't have to go to school for a few days so maybe I'll post every day for a few days XD…)**

**Kittens**

**Summary: When Blaine and Sebastian bought a cat they didn't expect her to be pregnant. The cat gives birth and Sebastian and Blaine don't know what to do. **

**Words: 933**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Tomorrow two episodes! (Yes... I have to wait until tomorrow to watch it on the internet :'( )**

* * *

"Don't" Blaine says "I need to give Puppy something to eat" but Sebastian didn't stop. He pushes Blaine into his bed and takes of his own shirt and makes himself ready for a good make out session. It's been a week since their last one. They were too busy with college, but today they both had nothing to do and Sebastian took his change.

"I love you I really do, but you need to stop feeding Puppy that much. She becomes thicker every minute." Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear.

"But I haven't feed her for more than a day!" Blaine says, but Sebastian doesn't buy it. He takes of Blaine's pants. Blaine doesn't complain as Sebastian starts to palm him through his underwear.

"Shut up!" Blaine's eyes shot open after Sebastian's scream. Blaine's eyes immediately turned to Puppy who was meowing in her bench. Blaine forgot what he and Sebastian were doing and walks towards their cat.

"Puppy? What's going on?" Blaine asks like Puppy is gonna answer him. But of course she is not. Blaine loves the cat. Of course not as much as he loves Sebastian, but he stills loves her. Blaine calmly strokes Puppy, hoping that's she stops. He loves the cat, but he loves making out with Sebastian too!

"B, ignore her, please. For me?" But Blaine wasn't listening.

"Jesus Christ!" Blaine suddenly says as he jumps on his feet.

"What?" Sebastian asks annoyed. "Did she say something?"

"Blood… fat" Blaine's stutters.

"What, Babe?"

"SHE IS HAVING KITTENS!" Blaine screams as he hide himself under the table.

"You're kidding right?" Sebastian says with a smile on his face. He secretly likes it as his boyfriend behaves as a toddler. But the only answer he gets is Blaine shaking his head a million times. Sebastian takes a few steps forward and sees that already one of the 's kittens lying in the bench.

"That gross!" Sebastian says. The kitten is covered with blood. Puppy hasn't cleaned her or him up yet. He took a few steps back and when he was next to Blaine he felt a hand who pulled him to the basement.

"Blaine! What are you doing!" Sebastian was trying to hide his laughter. His boyfriend was scared because their cat was giving birth. Normally he would post this on twitter, but because it's his boyfriend he'll just post another picture of his feet.

"Seb?" Blaine asks. For some weird reason he was crying.

"Blaine, why are you crying!" Sebastian asks in disbelieve.

"I'm just happy. We're daddies!" Blaine tried to make it easier. Of course it felt like that a little. Just a little. But that was not the reason he's crying. It's just gross. Really gross. And of course Sebastian didn't believe it, but he ignored it.

"Baby" Sebastian says as he looks Blaine right into his eyes. "I think we should take a look… and maybe help or something." They are both are a little bit nervous. This is new for both of them. After a while Blaine finally nods and Sebastian grabs Blaine's hand and leads him to Puppy.

There are two kittens lying in the bench. Both of them are clean.

"It's actually pretty cute!" Blaine says as he steps forwards and looks at the kittens closely. Sebastian stays at the other side of the room. He still doesn't trust it.

"Whoaa!" Blaine jumps back on his feet and runs to Sebastian. Puppy was meowing again and Blaine knew what was going to happen.

"How many babies fit in such a little animal?" Blaine asks.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I didn't ask you anything!"

"Then who did you ask?"

"I don't know. I'm just stressed alright. I don't like blood. I like the kittens though… if they are clean at least." Blaine says in a rush.

"Take it easy babe" Sebastian says as he lays his arm around his boyfriends shoulders. "I have a question, though" Blaine was looking at him and didn't look away for a second. Sebastian didn't know if this was because he was gonna say something or Blaine just didn't want to see something else. Like the kittens. "how are we gonna do it? I mean… the kittens… we're never here"

"Wow! That you think about that, right now!" Sebastian smiles and pulls his boyfriend into a big hug.

"There is nothing else to think of. Puppy is having children. She is doing a good job. We don't have to do anything except for wait. And weigh." Blaine nods. It calms him down a little. Sebastian always knows what to say and when. He is the perfect boyfriend.

"Come on" Sebastian says as he pulls Blaine with him to the couch. The couch which is standing next to the bench. But Blaine doesn't complain. Puppy is having kittens. And Puppy will clean them up if she's ready. And if the kittens are clean they are super cute.

Sebastian and Blaine are watching television and a few hours past fast. Sebastian looks at the bench and sees 5 kittens lying next to Puppy. 5 clean kittens. They are all drinking.

"Blaine! Look!" Blaine looks at Sebastian and sees in his eyes that he's not making fun of him and Blaine looks at the bench.

"Aaaah they are so cute!" Blaine says exited. "They are so tiny. And those ears!"

"Yes B, they're cute. But we're not keeping them" Sebastian sounds sure of what he just said.

"Aaaah come on!" Blaine says with his puppy eyes.

"Maybe one!" Blaine smiles and turns his attention back to the kittens.

* * *

**So this came in my head, because my cat just had kittens! 6 kittens! So cute! And a friend of mine wanted Sebastian and Blaine (especially Blaine) to freak out… so yeah… **

**And I just love the name Puppy for a cat XD **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123 **


	4. Barbies

**Hello! Still doing my best to post every day! But I don't have much inspiration... so if you have any Seblaine ideas TELL ME! **

**Barbies **

**Summary: Sebastian has the time of his life until Blaine suddenly storms into the room and Sebastian has to hide his barbies. **

**Words: 564**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"You look so beautiful, Barbie!"

"Thank you, Ken! Did you cut your hair?"

"No, I didn't. Why? Does it look weird?"

"No Ken, you look amazing!"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure you can, Ken!"

"Mmmmwoa!" Sebastian smacks as he brings Ken's and Barbie's mouths together.

"Seb?" Sebastian turns around and sees his boyfriend standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Blaine asks with a big smile on his face.

"Nothing!" Sebastian says a little too fast, but Blaine doesn't notice. He is really tired.

"Oooh! Please safe me! Today I had to play with barbies with my sister. Ken you're so hot! Barbie you're eyes are so beautiful. Barbie, please kiss me!" Blaine says as he imitates his little sister. He had to babysit today and normally he doesn't care. He likes his sister, but her birthday was yesterday so she had a lot new barbies. Sebastian laughs as he tries to hide his blush. Jesus he was embarrassed right now.

"But what were you doing?" Blaine asks as he tries to look under Sebastian's bed.

"Nothing. Really nothing" Blaine laughs and jumps on Sebastian. His hands are searching under his bed and eventually he feels something. He grabs it and looks at what he found. Blaine does his best not to laugh, but he's not doing a good job.

"You were… you… shit" Blaine stutters through his laughter.

"Laugh at me. Go for it." Sebastian says as he buried his head into his hands.

"Don't do so stupid." Blaine says as he removes Sebastian's hands and looks his boyfriend into his eyes. "I think it's cute."

"I'm not cute, Blaine! I'm the sex god, you know it!" Blaine looks disappointed and Sebastian immediately knows why. "Babe, I mean."

"You're cute though!" Blaine says with a smile back on his face.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Do you wanna play?"

"You really want to? With me?" Blaine nods. "You have to be careful. I don't want it to break." Sebastian says as he grabs his barbie box from under his bed. He is definitely more comfortable now than a few minutes ago. And they start to play.

"Hello! I'm Ryan! I stole Barbie's dog, Taffy"

"Why did you do that?"

"He was alone with his friends"

"But then he's not alone…"

"Oh you're right, maybe I should give it back"

"I can help you!"

"Thanks! You look beautiful!"

"Sebastian Smythe! Someone is calling for… you?" Mr. Smythe walks into the room and sees Blaine and Sebastian playing with the barbies.

"D-dad… what-hat are you doing here?" His father just points at the phone and Sebastian is glad he can escape the embarrassment. Again. As soon as Sebastian walks out of the room Mr. Smythe closes the door.

"Hello, sir" Blaine says politely. "Do you want to play?"

"I'd love to!"

"Here you can play with Stacie!" Blaine says as he gives Stacie to Mr. Smyth and grabs Nikki and makes himself ready for another scene.

"Hello Stacie! You're dress is beautiful! Where did you buy it?"

"In a store, thanks"

"Sir, remember, you're a girl."

"Yeah, right. I'm sorry." Mr. Smythe was ready and the next scene goes awesome.

"Do you remember that boy on the beach? He was so hot! Right Nikki?"

"Yes! He had a beautiful six-pack! And he can swim really fast!"

"He can safe me every day!"

"Me too!"

* * *

**I should stop writing stuff my friends want me to… this is pretty weird…! **

**Please review!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	5. Birds

**Hello! New chapter! I hit the 1000 views! Yeah! Please review this story! I want to know what you guys think! **

**Birds**

**Summary: Sebastian and Blaine always loved to watch stars at night. Until some sound scared the crap out of them. **

**Words: 552**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"I miss those times with you. Just lying on the ground and watching the stars." Blaine says but he didn't turn around to look into his boyfriends eyes. Sebastian just hums.

"You love what we do inside too" Sebastian answered with a smile on his face. Blaine wanted to answer him, but he couldn't. Within a few seconds Sebastian was on his feet and pulled Blaine with him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks as he let Sebastian pull him with him.

"You didn't hear that?" Sebastian asks in disbelieve.

"Hear what?"

"That sound." Blaine shook his head. "I don't know what it is. And it doesn't matter, because I can fight against it. But I don't want to right now. I want this to be good night, without any fighting."

"Sure. You're not scared. You can handle it all. You're the strongest person in the world" Blaine says sarcastic. Sebastian punched him in his side and Blaine fell onto the ground.

"Yes I am" Sebastian says. "Tell me I am!" He continues as he climes onto Blaine and holds him in place. There is no way that Blaine can escape, but there is no way either that Blaine will say it. He likes his tough Sebastian, but he doesn't need more self-confidence.

"Aaaaaah!" Again Sebastian flies onto his feet and this makes Blaine free to go. And he is glad, because this time he heard it too.

"What was that?" Blaine asks a little scared as they were both back on their feet. But Sebastian doesn't give an answer. He just runs away and pulls Blaine with him. This time Blaine does protest. The sound didn't sound that scary. The one who made it can't be that big.

"Come on strongest man of the world. We can just walk home if you really want to go home." The sound became louder and there were more of them. Blaine changed his opinion. "Or we can run." He says and Sebastian couldn't agree more.

"Faster, Seb!" Blaine screams as he finally saw his boyfriend's house. It was raining and Blaine doesn't like to get wet. And those sounds don't really help. After a while Blaine still can't feel Sebastian's save hand on his shoulders so he turns around. He sees birds. Six birds. They look all so sweet and innocent. Suddenly that sound is back, but this time both of the boys stay where they are standing. Relaxed. Those birds are making those sounds. They are scaring the crap out of them. How stupid.

"I can't believe that you were afraid for something so cute!" Blaine says as he walks to his boyfriend. Completely forgetting the rain.

"I wasn't scared, you were!" Sebastian answers as he pulls Blaine into a hug. Blaine suddenly remembers something.

"It's raining."

"Yeah, I know that!" Sebastian answers.

"Really funny. Please, can we go inside?" Blaine asks as he tries to grab the keys out of Sebastian's pocket.

"Sure, princess." Sebastian answers as he ignores the hands of Blaine searching for the key and stands up. He walks to the door and opens it. "Princesses first" He says with a big smile on his face and Blaine just steps inside with an angry look on his face. Sebastian had to make it up and he exactly knew how.

* * *

**This is stupid… right? My friend told me again to write this and I knew that it wouldn't work out. And I was right… Next chapter will be better I think and hope XD**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	6. Singing contest

**Hello! I think I'm not going to manage to update everyday… I really have a lot homework to do… **

**Singing contest**

**Summary: Sebastian and Blaine both have one dream. To become famous by singing and dancing. They try to do this alone, but soon realize that they are better together. **

**Words: I don't know… I'm on another laptop and I don't know how this word can count words… and I'm not going to count them by myself..! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Shit!" Sebastian shouts as he walks of the stage. It didn't go like he wanted. It never goes how he wants it to go. There always goes something. He can do this better, he can always do things better. He had to win this thing. He just had to.

"Sebastian, take it easy. You were good." Nick says as he tries to comfort his best friend. They've been friends now for more than eight years and Sebastian was surprised that Nick still could handle him. Since the first they they've met Sebastian has been whining about the singing thing. It was never enough.

"Don't say that! I have to be amazing!" Sebastian snaps. "Like him!" he adds as he points at some short guy with super cute curls. And unexpectedly the boy came their way.

"Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson." The boy, Blaine, says as he and Sebastian shake hands. It immediately felt right, but none of the boys wanted to admit it. Not yet.

"You're really great." Blaine says nicely. And he means it. Sebastian is really great, but he can't say he's happy about it. There is another great singer in the same room, which means that there are millions of people just like Blaine. Just a guy who tries to get famous by singing.

"I know." Sebastian answers still dissatisfied with his talent, but he didn't want to show it. He knows he has to say it back. He has to tell Blaine that he was great too. But than Blaine will have more self confidence. Then will even get better than he is now. And Sebastian doesn't want that.

"But I'm going to go again… I guess. I still need to practice if I want to win this thing." Blaine left again and he wasn't happy. He really liked Sebastian's performance and Sebastian's looks. But he was a dick, but Blaine didn't know that the dick felt like shit as Blaine left. It was stupid that he couldn't just say something nice back.

* * *

"And the winner of round one is… Dave! Congratulations you were totally awesome! You really deserve this." Everyone was happy about the winner, except for the losers. But they all still have round two to shine. Sebastian walks into the bathroom to make himself ready for the second round, but didn't expect there to be someone else. Shirtless. He was only wearing his underwear.

"Well hello you!" Sebastian says as his usual self. The boy turns around and immediately recognized the boy in front of him.

"What?" he asks annoyed.

"Whoa! What happened with your stomach?" Sebastian asks curious. "And your feet?"

"I'm just clumsy." Blaine answers and he could see in the other boys eyes that he didn't believe him. But there was nothing not to believe. It sounds stupid, but it was true. He felt of the stage after rehearsals this afternoon, but he didn't want to go to a doctor because he had to practice more and more. And it was probably all for nothing. Sebastian is going to win the second round and he will always be the boy the dream that will never come true.

"What? It's true!" Blaine adds.

"Blaine?" Sebastian starts seriously. "I'm so sorry about the other day. I was just stressed and if you want me to leave now I will, but I want to ask you something." Blaine didn't interrupted him, so Sebastian continued. "Should we sing together?"

"Like a duet?' Blaine asks in disbelieve. He can't believe that Sebastian just asked him that. But it's actually pretty smart. Together they are going to win big time.

"Sure" Blaine answers.

"Cool." They both are calm. But inside they are freaking out. For the first time in their life they have a change. A change to become famous. A change to win this thing. To win round two and to win he whole game after that.

"Should we like… uhm… get matching clothes?" Blaine asks and he immediately regrets. Now Sebastian will know that he's gay and don't want to sing with him anymore. Smart Blaine. Really smart. But Sebastian doesn't know anything.

"I guess we're fine. We are both already in black." Sebastian answers. And Blaine nods, because he had a point.

* * *

Sebastian and Blaine won round two. And they we're already happy. They both hadn't win anything yet and now they can win a really big trophy. They

"You two totally deserved this!" Sebastian turns around and sees Nick standing behind him. He pulls him onto a hug.

"Come on! You too!" Sebastian shouts and he doesn't have to say that twice. Blaine loves hugs! He immediately walks to the two boys and pulls his arms around them. Not caring that he doesn't really know them.

_You have still 30 seconds to vote for your favourite_

Slowly everyone pulled their arms away again and Sebastian and Blaine made themselves ready to go back on the stage.

5

4

3

2

1

Sebastian, Blaine and Dave were standing next to each other. Waiting for the results. They had to wait for one minute but it looked like an hour when someone finally came on the stage with the results.

"And the winner of this years sing competition is or are… Sebastian and Blaine!"

"We did it! We did it!" Blaine screams out happily, but there is only one thing that Sebastian wants to do. He doesn't want to scream or jump. He just want to lean in and taste those delicious lips of Blaine. The boy with who he will be famous. And hopefully the boy he can call his boyfriend someday.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks as Sebastian grabs his face and leans in. Blaine doesn't know what to do, but he doesn't want it to stop. He just let it happen. Sebastian's lips felt like he thought, but better. It was a quick kiss. Come on, they are on stage. Everyone is looking at them because they just won. But it was a kiss and it was awesome.

* * *

**So it's 1.40 pm now… (that's night right?) so which means that I wrote it late! It can be stupid XD! **

**Please review! I would love it.. even if it just says fart! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	7. Hugs

**This is for now the last one, because I want to finish my other stories. Maybe I'm going to continue this in while… but I don't know yet. **

**Hugs**

**Summary: Blaine and Sebastian kiss, but Blaine wants to forget. Everything with Kurt is perfect. Sebastian visits Blaine to tell him that it can be better. **

**Words: 554**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Blaine was shocked as he saw the boy standing before his house. A week ago they've kissed and since then Blaine tried to avoid Sebastian.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian asks politely. And Blaine has to say no. Kurt is coming and he can be here every minute and something bad is going to happen if Kurt sees that Sebastian is in his house. But Blaine wants to know what he has to say. For some weird reason he cares about Sebastian. More than he should.

"Sure" Blaine finally says and Sebastian steps into the house. It feels different. Not as easy as first. As for the kiss. And both guys are here not happy about it. Blaine wants it to be as it was for the kiss. Sebastian wants more. He wants more than just a kiss. And today he would make sure that he gets more. He has enough of waiting. Waiting until Blaine finally realizes that Sebastian is better for him. That they're meant to be together.

"But you need to leave quickly, because Kurt can be here any minute." Blaine says, as he sits down on the couch.

"Kurt, right" Sebastian says sadly.

"Yes Kurt, Sebastian. Kurt my boyfriend. I don't know what you are doing here, but our kiss was a mistake. I shouldn't have happened. It was stupid. And I would appreciate if you can forget it." Blaine is rambling, but Sebastian stops him.

"NO! I can't forget Blaine. Has it ever occurred in you that I liked it? I have feeling too Blaine. I enjoyed kissing you. More than that I've ever enjoyed a kiss." Blaine was speechless. He hadn't expect this. And he doesn't want to fight with Sebastian. He wants to stay friends and deep inside he also wants more. But he can't say it out loud. He is with Kurt and he loves him.

Sebastian was crying. Sebastian Smythe was crying. Shit.

"Seb, please." Blaine didn't know what to say. He'd never expect that he had to comfort Sebastian.

"Don't touch me!" Sebastian shouts as he overthrew the table. All the breakable material that there was, lies now broken on the ground. Blaine's parent are going to kill him, but he didn't care. Not now.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine was crying too.

"Sorry about what? That you don't like me the way I like you? That I'm not good enough?"

"Stop that. You're good enough and… and…"

"And what Blaine?"

"I… I do like you that way" Blaine then says and Sebastian couldn't be any happier.

"But.. you run away and I thought"

"I'm just a wimp. I don't have the guts to tell Kurt that I like you… a lot. I can't see him cry. And now you're crying. Shit, Seb I'm so sorry!" Sebastian pulled Blaine into a hug. And they both hear a sound by the door. Kurt is there. But they both don't care. Nothing can ruin their moment.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts but Blaine and Sebastian ignore it. After a few minutes Kurt leaves and within a second their lips are on each other. It's been so long since their last kiss. And this felt so right. They have to tell Kurt some day and soon. But not now.

* * *

**I wrote a new one and it's not even evening yet! I'm proud of myself XD! Now I'm going to study German… yeah for that! **

**Please review… (don't think this really helps, but I can keep trying!)**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	8. I'm Elmo And I Know It

**Summary: Sebastian had suggested not to have sex for the rest of the month, but regrets it as soon as he sees Blaine dancing along with I'm Elmo and I know it.**

* * *

"When I walk in Elmo's room,  
Yeah, this is what I see.  
Drawer and mister Noodle are staring at me.  
I got Dorothy in a tank and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...  
I'm Elmo and I know it.  
I'm Elmo and I know it."

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Blaine turned around, but didn't stop with dancing on the song that was coming out of the computer. The lyrics may not be as sexy as the original, but the moves Blaine makes are fucking hot.

"Stop it Blaine!" Sebastian said as he turned off the song.

"Why?" Blaine asked as he pulled Sebastian into a kiss. Sebastian's tongue immediately asks for an entrance and Blaine immediately opens his mouth.

"This is an awesome song!" Blaine said as he had turned on the music again and started dancing around the room. Sebastian signed. The kiss felt so fucking good. Blaine was always the one who stopped a kiss. Well Sebastian did stop sometimes, but only to kiss somewhere else a little lower.

"Kid's look at these crayons.  
Kid's look at these crayons"

"Blaine you can't do this" Sebastian said already feeling something happening in his pants.

"Why not?" Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes and Blaine burst out laughing. "That no sex thing was totally your idea, you know."

"Is it okay if I changed my mind?" Blaine shook his head.

"Come on, Blaine" Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine into another kiss, but this time as he licks Blaine's lips, Blaine stopped it already.

"We can do this no sex thing, Seb" Blaine said as he pushed Sebastian away.

"No we can't" And again Sebastian's mouth was back on Blaine's, but not for long. "Blaine, it's your fault. You know?" Sebastian sighed.

"And how can this be my fault?" Blaine asked as he pointed at Sebastian's crotch.

"You're too sexy, dancing like that" But Blaine really doesn't change his mind.

"Fine! I'm going!" Sebastian snapped.

"Have fun jerking off! Blaine shouted as he turned his attention to the music again with a smile on his face. They may not stand it out the whole month, but one week has to be possible right? Or not?

"Need help?" Blaine screamed when he realized that he was hard too. Hard of the thought that his boyfriend was jerking himself off right now.

"No thanks, I'm done" Sebastian said as he came back into the room where Blaine is, hiding his still hard dick. His own hand isn't good enough. Luckily Blaine wasn't paying attention to it. "You can use the bad room if you want." He said after looking at Blaine's crotch. "Only 28 days to go"

"I hate you!" Blaine snarled as he walked to the bad room.

"I hate you too" Sebastian muttered as he tried to forget about his hard dick who really needed Blaine's attention.

* * *

**I decided to just update this story when I feel like it and when I know something to write! **

**Review if you like or hate it or say something else. **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	9. FIRST TIME confused

**FIRST TIME CONFUSED **

_Straight! Blaine and Gay! Sebastian are best friends and tell each other everything. Sebastian like Blaine a lot, but Blaine likes for __**the first time**__ another boy. Blaine comes to Seb for help and Seb helps him the Sebastian way. _

Blaine always thought that life was easy. Go to school, have a girlfriend, get married and have at least two children. That's the easiest way to make his parents and himself happy. At least that's what he thought his whole life long. But after 17 years he isn't as sure anymore.

His parents always told him that it was wrong to have a boyfriends when you're a boy. To be in love with a boy. Blaine never understood why, but didn't care. He didn't loves boys like that, so he couldn't disappoint his parents. This doesn't make the this day a lot easier.

"Hello! I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around" Blaine looked up and met the beautiful eyes of the new student. His hair falls on his head way too perfectly, his lips look delicious and his laugh is unbelievably cute.

"Hello?

"I'm so sorry" Blaine blinks a few times, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. The thought of how his lips tasted his lips. Those thoughts are wrong Blaine. Your father and mother told you that and everything they say is true. "Blaine… Blaine Anderson" Blaine stuttered as he held his hand out. The stranger took it immediately.

"Rory Flanagan, nice to meet you" The stranger said friendly. _Rory. _That name is meant to be for him. And that accent. This was the first time Blaine had really paid attention to what the other boy was saying. "But can you?" Blaine had to think a little before he even realized where _Rory_ was talking about. Just say yes Blaine. It's a nice dude. Maybe can you two become friends.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else. I'm really busy."

_It's wrong to have a boyfriend. _That's what his parents told him, but Seb loves boys too, right? And there is nothing wrong with that.

Rory nodded and left. Why didn't he help him? Why did he say no? Blaine tried to stop thinking about it, but he just couldn't get it out of his head.

"By the way, I'm straight! I don't know what you were thinking while you were looking at me like I was some sort of food, but it's never gonna happen." Rory shouted through the hallway and everyone looked surprised at Blaine who just turned around and walked to his dorm.

* * *

When Blaine came into his room he threw his bag onto the first bed he saw, not realizing that someone was lying there.

"Hello gorgeous." Sebastian said as he threw Blaine's bag of his head.

"Shut up!" Blaine murmured as he laid down on his bed.

"What's going on, babe?" The only response he got was another groan. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Sebastian comforted.

"It is, Seb."

"Well then tell me." But Blaine didn't say something. "Please B, I really want to know what is going on." Blaine nodded and started to speak.

"My parents told me I can't do it. I can't fall in love with boys and I never cared because I thought I was straight, but… I don't know it anymore!" Sebastian had to do his best to hide his smile. He always knew that Blaine was gay, he knew it by the way Blaine looked at him that made his stomach go crazy, but Sebastian had to wait until Blaine knew it too.

"And why do you hesitate now?"

"I saw this boy" Well that hurts. Blaine finally realized that he is gay and then he likes another boy.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked nervously and this time Sebastian couldn't hide his smile. Blaine looks so cute when he's nervous.

"Sure"

"Can I kiss you?" And Sebastian hadn't expect that question. He had more expect a question like 'how is it to be gay?' or 'Can you help me with my homework' to change the subject. But no, he asked him to kiss Blaine and Sebastian will never say no to that.

"Are you sure?" Blaine nodded a little. He had to know if he likes kissing a boy more than kissing girls. He never found it special when he kissed girls before. "Yes" A smile appeared on Blaine's face as he walked up to the other bed where Sebastian was and sat down next to him. Blaine leaned in very slowly to give Sebastian the change to stop the kiss, but he'll never stop it. Both of the boys had closed their eyes waiting for the kiss to happen. Sebastian leaned in too and then their lips touched. First the kiss was a little uncomfortable, but still no one wanted it to be over. It felt so weird, but good at the same time. The kiss became better and better by the second but after a minute Blaine stopped it. Both of the boys opened their eyes and looked at the boy in front of them.

"Wow" Sebastian said and Blaine nodded.

"Not bad" Blaine said with a smile on his face.

_Rory may be cute and okay looking, but Sebastian is way cuter and fucking hot! And his kisses are amazing!_

* * *

Thanks 4 reading!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	10. FIRST TIME sexting

FIRST TIME SEXTING...

Blaine was lying in his bed. Alone, nervous and horny.

(20:26)  
**To Seb**:

Seb, can I ask you something?

(20:27)  
**To Blaine**:

Sure, Babe. What's going on?

Blaine took a deep breath before he text the next message.

(20:28)  
**To Seb**:

Well I've… been wondering if you… uhm.. Forget it

(20:28)  
**To: Blaine**

No Blaine, now I'm worried please tell me

Blaine heard his father screaming his name from downstairs.

"Yes?" He shouted back.

"We're going to watch a movie and you're watching with us. Come downstairs, now!" And Blaine knew that he had to go. When his father wanted to watch a movie with the whole family, they are going to watch a movie with the whole family.

(20:30)  
**To Seb**:

I have to go. See you on Sunday

And he walked downstairs.

"Hey Blainey" His brother greeted.

"Coop" Blaine said as he said down between his brother and mother. His father was sitting on another chair next to them.

"Well let's start the movie." Everyone nodded except for Blaine, because he felt his phone buzzing in his pants.

(20:31)  
**To Blaine**:

No you're not going. You need to tell me or I'm coming over."

Blaine saw how his father watched him precisely as he typed in the next text.

(20:32)  
**To Seb**:

You can't come. It's nothing really, please stay there. It was stupid.

(20:32)  
**To Blaine**

Well if it was nothing. Why don't you tell me?

Blaine knew that he had to tell it. His father and Sebastian actually kinda look alike. They both always get what they want.

(20:35)  
**To Seb:**

Fine. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to… you know… uhm… sext

And he pressed the send button. And now there was nothing else Blaine could do about it. His boyfriend is going to make fun of him for a really long time.

(20:36)  
**To Blaine**

Fuck. That's hot, babe

Blaine couldn't believe what he read. His father was still watching him and he could feel Cooper reading the texts with him.

"Don't!" Blaine said as he pushed Cooper softly in his arm.

"Is there something I may not know?" Cooper asked innocently.

"Is there something I have to know?" The loud voice of his father asked. Blaine shook his head.

"No dad. There is nothing."

"Then watch the moving and stop texting."

Blaine nodded, but didn't stop.

(20:37)  
**To Blaine**

And of course we can do it. I'll start. If you were here right now I would punch you against the wall and kiss you everywhere except on your mouth. I undress you and when your naked you'll lay down on the ground. You'll beg for me to do more.

Blaine could feel his dick getting hard. He can't get hard with his parents and brother in the same room.

"Is it okay if I go?"

"Why? Does my little brother have a little problem?" Blaine did his best to hide it and luckily only Cooper was the one who was smart enough to realize what was going on.

"Cooper!" Miss Anderson said.

"No, son! You're staying here" And Blaine sat back down on the couch. His brother was smiling widely and Blaine couldn't be more embarrassed. Well if he can't go than Seb has to stop.

(20:38)  
**To Seb**

Stop. Please.

(20:40)  
**To Blaine**

While my left hand is giving you a hand job my other hand is feeling every single part of your body.

As soon as he read this he turned his phone off. Already too late.

(20:55)  
**To Blaine:**

Babe?

(21:20)  
**To Blaine:**

Fine. I'll stop, but please answer me.

(22:00)  
**To Blaine:**

Sweetheart if you read this! You have to answer me!

(23:00)  
**To Blaine:**

Please don't be mad. You said stop and I didn't stop. I'm such an idiot.

(23:50)  
**To Blaine:**

I have to sleep, but I can't without knowing that you are okay. You have to text something.

Blaine laid down on his bed and immediately turned on his phone. But he hadn't expect his boyfriend to be so panicked and worried.

(00:12)  
**To Seb:**

STOP WORRYING! I'M FINE!

(00:12)  
**To Blaine:**

Finally. I'm so sorry babe.

(00:13)  
**To Seb:**

Why?

(00:13)  
**To Blaine:**

You asked me to stop but I didn't

(00:14)  
**To Seb:**

It was a bad timing

(00:15)  
**To Blaine**:

You asked me

(00:15)  
**To Seb:**

I didn't.

(00:16)  
**To Blaine**

Yes you did

(00:16)  
**To Seb:**

No I wanted to ask you it, but I didn't had to guts to do it. Then I just told you what you wanted to know.

(00:17)  
**To Blaine**

Fine, but you still wanted to do it.

(00:18)  
**To Seb:**

I wanted to do it when I didn't had to guts to ask you. Not when I was sitting in the living room with my PARENTS and my BROTHER

(00:19)  
**To Blaine:**

Oooh… I wish I was there! You should be so fucking embarrassed. It would have been so funny!

Blaine ignored that for now, because he had other plans.

(00:22)  
**To Seb:**

But now I'm alone…

(00:24)  
**To Blaine:**

Goodnight sweetheart. ILY

Well that sucks. His boyfriend doesn't even want to sext with him. But he won't let him know that he's disappointed.

(00:25)  
**To Seb**:

I wish you were here. Love u 2!

* * *

Thanks 4 reading!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	11. Step Brothers

STEP BROTHERS

Blaine was really nervous. Today his stepfather's son is going to visit them and he stays for a week. He hadn't seen any pictures of the boy, but he did know that he was gay. And Blaine just didn't know how to act around a gay person in his own house. Blaine nervously rubbed into his hands as he heard the doorbell started to ring. His stepfather opened it and he heard the footsteps coming closer. Knowing that his stepfather and his son soon will be behind him made his heard pound even harder.

"This is Sebastian" Mr. Smythe said and Blaine slowly turned around. "Hi babe" Sebastian greeted the other teenager and even Mr. Smythe was surprised of Sebastian's word choice.

"Uhm... Hi" Blaine said as he shook Sebastian's hand after a while. 'nice to meet you' Blaine said politely.

"Can you show our guest the house?" Mr. Smythe asked to Blaine who nodded immediately. That was the kind of effect his stepfather had on him. Blaine and Mr. Smythe don't have the best history in the world together, but sometimes, when other people are around, they some around perfectly.

As soon as Blaine and Sebastian had left the living room Sebastian pushed Blaine against the wall. When his father told Sebastian that the wife of his dreams had a son, who was gay, he had told himself that he wasn't going to do anything immediately. He wasn't going to hit on him the first day. But a second ago he was walking behind Blaine, looking at that perfect ass and he just can't resist himself.

"You're so hot" Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine's eyes widened at that Sebastian said. 'Uhm... Thanks' He said awkwardly as he pushed Sebastian gently of off him.

But Sebastian kept looking at him with his eyes full of lust. Blaine did his best to ignore it, but he doesn't know how long he can do that. "Uhm... What do you want to see?" Blaine asked as he focused on anything except those gorgeous eyes of Sebastian.

"You... Naked" Sebastian answered as he streaked Blaine's cheek slowly. And Blaine didn't know what to say to that. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet as his stepfather's voice filled the room. 'Are you two already upstairs?' 'No! We're going now' Blaine shouted back as he jumped onto the stairs and ran upstairs, when he looked back he found Sebastian slowly following with an amused smile on his face.

When they were both upstairs Blaine had calmed his nerves down'.

"This is going to be your room for the next week" He said as he opened one of the doors. The room was only filled with a closet and a big bed. No computer or something else. "There is enough room for two in that bed" Sebastian stated and Blaine just nodded. "Maybe you can join me" Blaine's cheeks reddened as he tried to hide it. "You're cute you know. you blush about everything I say, fucking hot" Sebastian said walking closer to Blaine again

Blaine set a step back, closer to the door. "I think I'll just go to my room" He said before he opened and closed the door. Sebastian saw Blaine snap into his bedroom door and close it behind. There is only one good thing about the fact that those door don't have locks. He can walk in whenever he wants.

Maybe this week won't be as bad as he had expected, but he's not so sure if Blaine thinks the same yet. But he will.


	12. Sidekick

**A/N: **It's been a while since I wrote something for this! But I wrote a short one shot and I found it too short to be a story on his own so I thought why not right?!

I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"I'm tired of being your secret boyfriend, B! I got it. You're still in the closet, but I want to show everyone that you're mine. Yesterday; when the other boy was flirting with you? I could only watch. I couldn't stop him or beat the crap out of him only because people would think that something is going between us!"

Sebastian had called Blaine Friday evening and asked him if he could come by, telling the other boy that there was some sort of emergency. And if you asked Sebastian, there really was.

Blaine and he had been dating for two months now, but they never saw each other. And when they did they couldn't touch or kiss or do anything. Except for some rare days when they were actually alone.

"I know it's not fair of me to ask something like this from you. I'm sorry." Blaine was sitting on Sebastian's bed and Sebastian was sitting next to him, not anywhere close though.

"B, I shouldn't be this mad at you."

"No, you're right." Blaine signed as he fell backwards and lay down on the bed, silently looking up at the ceiling.

"Blaine, I'm not asking you to come out tomorrow. I just don't really get why you want to keep it a secret in the first place. You're gay. So what?" Blaine reached for the pillow that was only a little bit away from him and put in on his head, signing deep into the soft fabric of the pillow. "B? Come on."

"I'm so stupid! I should be happy that you want to be with me. And if my parents are going to hate me because of it, so be it! I mean; look at me. I'm just a little hobbit who enjoys covering Disney songs on his guitar. I'm weird and you're just perfect."

Sebastian laughed and stole the pillow that was lying on Blaine's head and threw it on the ground.

"You're adorable. And I'm perfect? Says who?"

"I did." Blaine said without hesitation.

"You know that isn't true." Sebastian signed as he lied down next to his boyfriend.

"We should go out, just the two of us." Blaine said suddenly, surprising his boyfriend with his words and with the easiness he said them.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I mean, I'm not the strongest or the smartest or the hottest or the greatest or the hero or the one who steals the show or the one who you should know, but I am the one who is gonna love you with all of his heart because that's what I've got - " Blaine quoted proudly.

"A very potter senior year? Seriously?"

"Hush, you know you like it!" _Yes he did. He really did like this nerdy side of his boyfriend. _"And if you want to go public. I want to do that too."

"Blaine…"

"Seb…" Blaine answered jokingly, getting a playfully shove in his hip from Sebastian in return.

"I don't want you to come out of the closet for me." Sebastian said seriously and he placed his hand carefully on Blaine's.

"I won't do it for you. I'll do it for us." Blaine answered as he leaned in for a kiss and Sebastian happily did the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.

Review and tell me what you thought! It's not a question! It's a command! If you don't do it bad things will happen.

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
